reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mynameiscool
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Chaps page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Fag stop eraseing my editsReddeadman 21:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Luger Can you please stop inserting that photo into the Luger page? It has been confirmed as the Borchardt, not the Luger. Thanks -- Tiktaalik 02:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Dragoon and Main Page Hey there. I'm curious what you were doing with your huge content addition and then deletion on the Colt Dragoon page. Additionally, I'm wondering why you modified the date parameters on the front page countdown clock to be incorrect??? Cheers - Tiktaalik 02:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : That makes sense, but generally, we're operating on EST due to the location of Rockstar Games headquarters. -- Tiktaalik 21:36, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Three days plus hours, or three full days. It works, trust me on this one. -- Tiktaalik 16:29, May 14, 2010 (UTC) WARNING: You have receive several formal warnings about various nonconstructive behaviours. I encourage you to exercise caution and consideration in your future contributions. Take some time to read over the Wiki policy, and if you notice any omissions, please inform me or the other sysops so we can correct it. When in doubt about a content or formatting decision, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. I'd be glad to help clarify any confusion. Cheers! -- Tiktaalik Reason for ban hey there, 20:22, May 7, 2010 Tiktaalik (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Mynameiscool (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled) ‎ (Inserting false information: Has been asked to refrain from repeatedly posting a photo which has since been confirmed as inaccurate. Refused to cooperate when approached.) Reason why tiktaalik banned you, When someone reverts your edits ask why, dont keep on posting it! Just a newb mistake, but always listen to the admins or any editor for that matter. Edit: A image on the Colt Dragoon page i recall, also fiddling around with the main page. Im not the admin that issued this block so i only have limited information on this matter Sincerely WugHD2.0 20:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Clarification Hey there. I added the vandalism warning to your page, not because of vandalism, but because of several nonconstructive edits. None of the admins will view you as a vandal, it was intended to give you a way to access wiki policy information. All of your questionable edits seem to be innocuous, and I recognize that. That being said, there is a trend here, and I only wish to help give you the resources to clarify and be as constructive as possible. I look forward to reading your future contributions! -- Tiktaalik 20:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Wassup